Jellybeans, Those damn jellybeans
by zzzooe
Summary: It had been 10 years since the Cullens left. 10 long miserable years, in which my life fell apart. All the other accidents that happened were just a drop of water in the ocean of grief I held. I needed to say goodbye. I need to close that era of life.


**A/N Hey guys!! NEW MOON was awesome, but I was slightly disappointed with all the added bits.**

**What did you think? Tell me in a PM or Review!  
**

This was it - I'd finally gone loony.

After taking the quick walk into Forks, my hood safely covering my head and shaking hands shoved in my pockets, I went to buy a packet of jellybeans.

The reason for these jelly beans weren't for eating, well most of them anyway. They were for saying goodbye.

It had been 10 years since the Cullens left. 10 long miserable years, in which my life fell apart.

It had been alright when I was friends with Jacob, but when he became a part of Sam's cult; he never spoke to me again.

That was just a drawback compared to Edward - wince - leaving me. It was just a drop of water in the ocean of grief I held.

_Not as bad, Not as bad, Not as bad, Not as bad, Not as bad, Not as bad, Not as bad._

But then everything seemed to happen at once. It the space of one year, Renee and Phil both died, Renee from a car accident, Phil from a broken heart.

_Not as bad, Not as bad, Not as bad, Not as bad, Not as bad, Not as bad, Not as bad._

Charlie didn't do too well either. He was killed on the job; a bank robber thought it would be a great idea to shoot a police officer to show how serious he was. The robber was now in jail for life and my dad is never coming back.

_Not as bad, Not as bad, Not as bad, Not as bad, Not as bad, Not as bad, Not as bad._

After buying my jellybeans at the local supermarket, I spend a good three hours making my way to the Cullens house. I didn't know why I chose jellybeans, I guess there were so many colours and the Cullens had so many different personalities.

I broke through the last wave of hemlocks, finding myself in an overgrown meadow at the front of the house. The Cullen's house.

The door wasn't locked; I suppose not many knew about this house. The door swung open slowly, an eerie silence filling the room. Tears pricked in my eyes as I saw the furniture covered with sheets. I made my way to the piano, lifting the sheet off and sitting at the bench. I didn't dare play anything, this was Edward's piano.

I grabbed the bag of jellybeans out of my pocket, grabbing one of each colour and laying them out. Then I wrote the poem I had memorized - my final goodbye.

_Yellow is for Alice, she was always having fun._

_Red is for Rosalie, the bright and attractive one._

_Blue is for Jasper, and the calm he collects._

_Orange is for Emmett, he's spontaneous - no regrets._

_White is for Carlisle, who is always clean and pure._

_Purple is for Esme, compassion flows all through her._

_Green is for Edward and his peaceful, natural soul._

_And black is for me, dark and now riddled with holes._

_This will be, my final goodbye,_

_Don't ask about the jellybeans, I cannot answer why,_

_I can only hope that you're living well,_

_Living life to the full,_

_But even through the pain I've suffered,_

_Asking for immortality would be cruel._

_I hope you've carried on from me, though your memories stay intact._

_I've tried to move on as well, because I know you're not coming back._

_Goodbye, I love you all._

_Bella._

I walked out the door, not looking back. A sense of strange calm settled over me and I held my head high.

"I always liked black jellybeans as a human," a velvet voice sounded behind me. I turned around slowly, seeing the whole family standing there.

"In the last ten years, I have felt as far from pure as I could get," said Carlisle.

"My compassion dwindled without you Bella," Esme whispered.

"My only regret is listening to my idiot brother and leaving," Emmett spoke.

"I lost my calm on your birthday Bella, I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault."

I shook my head at Jasper's conclusion.

"I was envious of you Bella. You were human. And I, well I wasn't," Rosalie confided.

"Nothing was fun without you Bella," Alice explained.

"My soul isn't peaceful, not without you for the last 10 years. I love you Bella. I always did. I lied that day in the woods, I left to protect you."

Edward walked forward and swept me into a tight hug as I leaned against his chest.

"Asking for immortality wouldn't be cruel. I can't live without you, so I guess you have to live with me."

"Forever?" I asked.

"Forever," he vowed as he brought his lips to mine, amid cheering and whistles from the family.

I knew that right then, my life was back on track.

As Edward knelt and proposed to me, right there and then, it was if the past 10 years didn't matter.

"Well Bella," said Carlisle, "Welcome to the family."

I smiled, knowing that that sentence was the sentence that set my long dormant heart beating again. My chest felt whole, and I was smiling!

"A family. I love the sound of that," I said.

So we began where we left off, becoming a family again. And as human life whipped by, we stayed together, forever, as immortals.

But not as a coven, as a family.

**I know, weird Idea!! Lol. Please, R&R!!**

**& I will be adding a new short story soon, I got to write a fan fiction for an English assignment!! Oh em gee; it was so fun, Lol.**

**.  
**


End file.
